La fête foraine
by Harley S. Quinn
Summary: Un goût de sang envahit ma bouche, je pense défaillir cette fois, c'est celle de trop, c'est celle qui me fera m'écrouler enfin, je n'en peux plus de courir. Puis la douleur se calme d'un coup, se tasse, le temps d'une expiration avant de revenir de plus belle l'inspiration suivante. Encore un pas. Encore. Fuir. (TRIGGER WARNING! Violence! Viol! Voir pairing pour tout comprendre.)


**ATTENTION!** Ceci est la pire chose qu'il m'aie été donné d'écrire, alors TOUS les avertissements possibles s'appliquent! Vous aurez été prévenus…

* * *

 _-Pour ma meilleure amie, ne me lance plus jamais de défi, s'il te plaît…ils me mettent mal à l'aise!-_

* * *

 **La fête foraine**

Chaque inspiration me brûle la gorge comme une gorgée d'acide descendant le long de ma trachée et jusqu'à mes bronches. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, gèlent au contact de l'air, mais ce ne sont pas les miennes, je les renie. Un goût de sang envahit ma bouche, je pense défaillir cette fois, c'est celle de trop, c'est celle qui me fera m'écrouler enfin, je n'en peux plus de courir. Puis la douleur se calme d'un coup, se tasse, le temps d'une expiration avant de revenir de plus belle l'inspiration suivante. Encore un pas. Encore. Fuir.

Le bruit entêtant de mon souffle effréné m'envahit tout entier, cogne durement contre mon front, emplit ma tête à la faire éclater à chacune de ses secousses et me rappelle celui des chevaux de mon enfance. Je les montais sans faire attention, les poussait à toute allure dans les sentiers entourant le Manoir, dans les champs du Wiltshire qui m'avait vu grandir. Je galopais à fond de train sans me soucier de leurs désirs, leur rouant les flancs de coups de pieds, faisant claquer ma cravache sur leur croupe recouverte d'une sueur dense, presque solide, ayant l'apparence du savon que l'on frotte entre nos doigts un peu trop longtemps. Leur souffle rythmé, puissant, secouait leur cage thoracique par à-coups et, hormis le martèlement furieux de leurs sabots, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la forêt tranquille du mois de novembre.

Cette fois-ci ce souffle est le mien. Cette fois-ci ce sont mes pas qui résonnent dans la forêt et un bras invisible qui se dresse pour me battre à mon tour. J'attends ces coups qui ne viennent pas, je me force à faire un pas et puis un autre. Plus vite. Plus vite.

Je fuis.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige qui est recouverte d'une mince et coupante couche de glace. Pas assez épaisse pour soutenir mon poids, elle cède à chacun de mes pas et mord douloureusement dans mes jambes. Ce n'est rien, cette douleur n'est rien. Continuer. Je dois continuer.

Toujours plus profondément dans la forêt, même si prétendre une telle chose ne fait aucun sens, quand on y pense. Qu'est-ce que la profondeur de la forêt? Si on s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, ne serait-ce pas de dire qu'on se dirige en son centre et donc, qu'on s'y perd de plus en plus? Je ne veux pas me perdre, je veux me retrouver. Mais mes jambes continuent d'avancer sans égards à mon cerveau qui me crie d'arrêter. Mon corps et mon esprit me sont étrangers désormais et ce n'est qu'en fermant les yeux que je parviens à nous réassembler, mais je préfère l'éviter, c'est trop difficile.

La lumière de la lune se reflète sur la blancheur immaculée de la neige, ce serait une belle image si… et ce «si» transforme toutes les belles images qu'il serait possible d'imaginer en cet instant en cauchemars. Tout comme les arbres qui, comme tant de silhouettes menaçantes, s'élèvent jusqu'à se perdre dans ce ciel sans étoiles. On n'a jamais vu une nuit si noire, je me dis, prenant le luxe de me pencher sur ce qui ne devrait pas avoir d'importance en cet instant : la beauté, la nature, le ciel, les étoiles, les arbres, la mort, la douleur.

J'ai peur. Je suis seul et j'ai peur. Peur de fermer les yeux, peur d'être seul, mais surtout, peur de ne pas l'être.

Espionne à sa solde, la forêt réverbère l'écho de mes pas et de mon souffle pour signaler sa position, me semble-t-il. _Ici. Ici. Il est ici!_ s'écrit-elle dans le bruissement harassant de chaque branche qui tape et frotte l'une contre l'autre. _Vite! Vite! Rattrapez-le!_ s'énerve-t-elle dans le craquement sonore d'une brindille sur laquelle on s'appuie et qui se rompt traitreusement.

Il me semble entendre le bruit des chiennes, mais c'est impossible, non c'est mon imagination. Je regarde derrière moi et en me retournant, une branche me griffe méchamment le visage, un hoquet de douleur traverse mes lèvres malgré moi, preuve que plus rien de m'appartient, ni même ma voix. La forêt est un piège immense qui se referme sur moi. Les racines enterrées sous la neige tentent de m'agripper les pieds, me freinent dans ma course, me retiennent de toutes leurs forces.

Si chacun de mes pas m'éloigne toujours un peu plus de l'enfer, chaque enjambée est de plus en plus difficile. Comme si un élastique me retient à cet endroit. _Avance. Ne te retourne pas_ , je me répète. Est-ce le bruit de mes pas qui se répercutent derrière moi ou est-ce les siens? Et ce souffle précipité, c'était bien le mien, n'est-ce pas?

En traversant un ruisseau, la morsure de l'eau glaciale qui s'infiltre dans mes souliers me fait presque perdre pied et je serre les dents. _Encore un pas. Ne t'arrête pas. Juste un pas. Non. Il est là. Je les entends… les aboiements… non. Non._

Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long. Trempé, transi, je n'ai plus la force d'avancer, ni même de me lever. C'est fini et une idée terrible, inacceptable, pernicieuse se faufile dans mon esprit sans y avoir été invitée.

Des remords.

Je serre les dents. Non.

Comment éprouver une telle chose? Suis-je si faible, si misérable? Et pourtant alors que mon corps cri sa délivrance, tandis que mon esprit me hurle d'avancer, de m'enfuir, me convainc sans peine que je vais mourir, que je serais mort, cette pensée me nargue et, encore, se glisse en moi.

Retourner en arrière.

Ne pas franchir cette porte.

Le retrouver.

Me faire pardonner.

Y perdre mon âme.

La forêt qui tantôt était une ennemie se fait rassurante, glisse lentement une main dans mes cheveux. M'apaise. Me réconforte. Mon esprit se laisse bercer, pendant un instant mes yeux se ferment.

Les lumières.

Les lumières reviennent à moi. C'est ce qui m'avait attiré ce jour-là. Je me souviens.

 _Les lumières multicolores du manège clignotaient tandis que le vrombissement du mécanisme se confondait avec les cris suraigus des enfants et des jeunes filles, leurs rires et la musique de mauvais goût que l'on ne tolère que dans ce genre d'endroit. Ceux qui attendaient leur tour, en file, rigolaient en pointant du doigt les kiosques de jeux de la fête foraine._

 _Le moteur grondait, soufflait et poussait, se mettant une nouvelle fois en branle. Comme une bête de somme réveillée par un coup de fouet et qui se projette avec force dans son collier, entraînant brusquement avec elle la herse, par à-coups._

 _On pouvait voir le fil de métal traversant chaque ampoule décorant le manège qui clignotait sans cesse, au rythme de la musique infernale accompagnant le va-et-vient des voitures. Les passagers riaient, poussaient de petits cris de plaisir et de peur mélangée. L'ambiance était légère, animée, comme il se devait pour l'une de ses rares journées d'été où enfin, il ne pleuvait pas._

 _Néanmoins, mon attention était fixée sur autre chose. Sur le côté du manège, on apercevait les câbles et les pistons noircis, enduits de graisse et de poussière. Rien n'était réellement dissimulé pour celui qui voulait voir les dessous dégoûtants de ces machines opérées par des individus dont on questionnait, à juste titre, les compétences._

 _-Regarde! interpella Vincent, mais je ne le regardais pas._

 _Mon attention était fixée sur une affiche annonçant le spectacle. On y voyait des chevaux, un clown, un magicien, un cracheur de feu, un homme fort et une contorsionniste. On y annonçait aussi la représentation d'un dresseur de chiens savants et tout ce que je parvenais à penser c'est : Les chiens ne sont pas sur l'affiche, s'ils font partie du spectacle, pourquoi les chiens ne sont-ils pas sur l'affiche?_

 _Et voilà qu'on appelait le début de la représentation et soudain je devais assister à cela, alors que deux minutes plus tôt j'avais dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je déteste les cirques, je ne suis pas bon public, mais une étrange fascination s'était emparée de moi et je n'ai jamais été de ceux qui s'obligent à résister à leurs pulsions ou encore qui cherche à les expliquer._

 _Le spectacle est pitoyable, sans le moindre intérêt. Une farce. Puis soudain les voilà, les chiens savants, mais ce ne sont pas des caniches ou de mignons petits chiens, ce sont des molosses épouvantables et je suis horrifié et hypnotisé par eux. Mais, plus encore, par ce jeune homme bizarre qui les dirige avec une canne. Il a le visage innocent d'un enfant et pourtant… pourtant il porte en lui autre chose, quelque chose de terrible et de beau et qui ne pourrait être plus éloigné de l'enfance. Je ne me doutais pas, à ce moment-là, que cet autre, je m'apprêtais à le connaître et que celui qui maniait adroitement ces horribles bêtes deviendrait mon tout, mon âme, mon Maître…_

 _Ces yeux qui scrutaient attentivement les animaux que les enfants inconscients applaudissaient et qui jamais ne se posaient sur moi. Comment auraient-ils pu? J'étais dans les gradins, au milieu de tous ces gens et pourtant je me prenais à espérer qu'il regarde un instant par ici. Juste un instant. Juste pour constater combien ils étaient ordinaires et que je n'avais pas de raison de demeurer ici un instant de plus._

 _Vincent se pencha à mon oreille, me dit quelque chose dont je ne conserve aucun souvenir et je vis du coin de l'œil que Grégory était parti. Qu'importe, je ne pouvais plus me lever, désormais, puisque je devais savoir, je devais voir. Mettre fin à cette étrange obsession._

 _Puis il salua et juste avant de quitter la scène, me foudroya de ce regard ô combien ordinaire, mais qui me glaça instantanément sur place. Ne pas pouvoir le regarder serait pas la suite une torture et la permission de m'y plonger serait assez pour me faire damner._

Retourner en arrière.

Ne pas franchir cette porte.

Le retrouver.

Me faire pardonner.

Non!

 _Aussitôt que les chiens et leur maître eurent quitté la scène, ce même ennui qui fait partie de moi reprit son droit et je sentis faner en moi ce qui venait d'éclore. Balayant du revers de la main leurs questions, je quittai mes amis sans même un regard. L'esprit hanté par ce qui venait de se passer, cherchant ce qu'on m'avait soudain enlevé._

 _Mes jambes, viles traîtresses souhaitant ma perte, me guidèrent jusqu'aux tentes derrière le chapiteau. Je n'aurais pas dû me trouver-là, mais ça je l'apprendrais bientôt à mes dépens._

 _Les chiens furent faciles à trouver, leurs aboiements se réverbéraient dans l'air inconfortablement chaud et humide de ce mois de juillet. J'ouvris un pan de la toile lourde et épaisse de la tente pour me retrouver devant ces bêtes qui m'accueillirent en grognant, l'écume aux lèvres, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et j'approchai des cages qui les maintenaient prisonniers. Je posai ma main à plat sur les barreaux et l'un d'eux bondit contre la porte, faisant claquer sa mâchoire violemment contre le métal. Je ne bougeai pas, laissant les dents s'entrechoquer avec les barreaux contre ma main, sentant la truffe chaude appuyer sur ma peau, un drôle de sentiment au creux de l'estomac._

 _Je ne l'entendis pas approcher et soudain, ce fut le noir complet._

 _-Mes chiennes semblent te trouver bien… intéressant, dit une voix moqueuse alors que je reprenais lentement connaissance, une douleur diffuse provenait de l'arrière de ma tête et je compris qu'on m'avait assommé. C'est vrai que tu as… quelque chose…_

 _Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, mais je sus immédiatement à qui elle appartenait et j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver plongé dans ceux de jeune homme aux chiens savants. Il était debout et me toisait, un rictus sur les lèvres, mais le regard, en revanche, dépourvu du moindre sourire. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir alors que quelque chose me frôla la cheville et que je compris que les molosses avaient été libérés par leur maître. Puis je les vis dans la pénombre, des ombres gigantesques qui tournoyaient autour de moi, j'esquissai un mouvement pour me relever, mais sa voix me stoppa._

 _-Reste! claqua la voix du jeune homme et il m'asséna un coup de canne qui me fit pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur mélangée. Je vois que tu es un chiot bien insolent, mais cela ne va pas durer, tu verras._

 _Je restai prostré sur le sol en terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre et je crois bien que c'est à cet instant que je commençai à saisir, même si je n'aurais jamais pu savoir à ce moment-là, dans quoi je m'étais fourrée._

Et soudain je les entends. Les aboiements.

Ils retentissent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus près. Je reste couché, longtemps. Mes vêtements trempés par la neige qui fond contre mon corps, me brûlent comme l'aurait fait des braises, attendant l'inévitable dénouement, priant presque pour qu'il arrive, pour qu'on en finisse.

Personne ne vint. Ni les chiens, ni Lui, ni qui que ce fût.

Je finis par me relever, mon corps tremble jusqu'en son cœur. Si je reste ici ainsi, je mourrai à coup sûr. Je me remis à marcher avec une lenteur impossible, incapable d'accélérer. Chaque pas me coûtant tout ce qui me reste d'énergie et je dois me parler pour ne pas abandonner, pour ne pas me coucher dans la neige et me laisser emporter. _Encore un pas, juste un pas_ , je me répète, machinalement, mais bientôt je n'ai plus la force pour ça non plus et le silence de la nuit ne faisait écho qu'au silence de mon esprit.

Soudain, paniquée, je porte la main à mon cou. Il est toujours là, j'en sens le cuir souple et large sous mes doigts : mon collier. Je m'y accroche, comme si je voulais l'arracher, mais je sais bien que c'est impossible, que j'en mourrais si je l'enlevais. Une fois, pour me punir, il m'a menacé de me le retirer et juste à cette pensée je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine et des larmes affluer. Mais je les retiens, elles ne sont plus miennes depuis longtemps et celles que j'ai déjà versées, je les regrette à présent amèrement.

Je n'entends plus les aboiements et je me surprends à tendre l'oreille, à chercher dans cet impossible silence les cris de mes sœurs… à les espérer.

Retourner en arrière.

Ne pas franchir cette porte.

Le re...

NON!

 _Impossible de savoir combien de temps je passai enfermé dans cette cage, il ne m'adressait plus une seule parole ni un seul regard depuis ce jour-là._

 _-Déshabilles-toi, m'avait-il dit et j'avais cru le pire, mais il s'était contenté de rire de ce rire méprisant qui semblait être le seul dont il était capable._

 _Je l'avais fait lentement, sciemment, espérant une réaction, une parole de sa part, mais il s'était contenté de me remettre dans cette cage et depuis, il m'ignorait. En son absence je réfléchissais à un plan pour m'échapper et le soir d'une représentation, je parvins à forcer le loquet de ma prison et à me rendre jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, mais l'une des chiennes sentit mon odeur et se jeta à mes trousses. Je courrai un moment avant de glapir de douleur en sentant ses crocs acérés s'enfoncer profondément dans mon mollet, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la punition que je reçus de sa part._

 _Je ne sais combien de coups de canne il m'asséna, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir reçu plus d'une centaine, mais en fait, j'en reçus trente. Je le sais, puisqu'il me les fit compter._

 _Depuis, il ne m'avait plus accordé un seul regard et, au fil des jours, j'en vins à attendre ses visites. Les chiennes s'agitaient toujours une minute avant son arrivée et malgré tout le dégoût que cette réaction m'inspirait, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite avec le leur dans ces moments-là._

Je le sentis alors en moi, l'élastique qui se tendait de plus en plus à chacun de mes pas. Je tousse pour soulager le poids qui semble s'être logé dans ma poitrine et qui, à chaque mètre parcouru, m'empêche de respirer un peu plus.

J'avais envie de vomir et de crier tout à la fois.

J'ai appris à baisser les yeux devant lui et maintenant je les lève vers le ciel dans l'espoir que quelque chose me vienne en aide. Je n'ose dire quelqu'un, car personne ne peut m'aider. Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai compris.

 _-Je suis le seul, m'avait-il dit ce soir-là en m'agrippant le menton, me tournant la tête violemment vers son visage, mais j'avais appris ma leçon, mes doigts brisés sous les coups de cette canne en étaient encore un vif et douloureux rappel, alors je gardai les yeux baissés._

 _Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire davantage, je savais ce que cela signifiait. Le seul que je verrais pour le reste de ma vie, le seule à pouvoir me punir, me nourrir, le seul à pouvoir me libérer, me tuer, me torturer… me récompenser. J'eus un haut-le-cœur à cette pensée._

 _-Bien, je vois que tu as compris, maintenant, au pied, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel et mon corps, mon corps abject, s'agenouilla près de lui alors que mon esprit hurlait de me redresser, de lui cracher au visage, d'en profiter pendant que les chiennes étaient en cage pour tenter de prendre le dessus, mais en vain._

 _Je sentis alors qu'il glissait une main le long de mon échine et je serrai les dents en retenant ce mouvement de recul qui m'aurait sans aucun doute valu une punition._

 _Il continua ses attouchements, caressant mon dos, mon cou, mon torse, puis je laissai échapper un halètement de douleur lorsqu'il pinça méchamment l'un de mes mamelons. Cela le fit rire. Il recommença et puis sa main s'aventura le long de mon ventre, avant d'agripper fermement mon sexe mou. Je sentis des larmes couler sans pouvoir les retenir alors qu'il imprimait un mouvement de va-et-vient à mon membre qui, le traître, se mit à durcir. Honteux, je baissai davantage la tête pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir que je pleurais._

 _-Regarde-moi, dit-il, mais je regardais obstinément par terre. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser au moins cela?_

 _-REGARDE-MOI! répéta-t-il en serrant brutalement mon sexe dans sa main, un cri mêlé à un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et je levai lentement les yeux vers lui._

 _Aussitôt, ses yeux happèrent les miens et je me répandis dans sa main en poussant un sanglot. De son autre main, il cueillit mes larmes avec un sourire._

 _-Ne tente plus de dissimuler tes larmes, elles aussi sont à moi, comme tout le reste._

Je suis déjà passé ici, je vois mes traces de pas dans la neige. La forêt se joue de moi, elle est son alliée et son invitation nocturne à la traverser, une supercherie pour mieux me jeter dans ses griffes.

Le diable. Voilà ce qu'il est. Ce n'est pas une image ni une métaphore, ce n'est qu'un simple constat. Un monstre. Un ogre.

Il n'a pas un visage d'enfant. Il n'a pas de visage. Il n'a que des yeux. Deux yeux noirs et vides, comme deux gouffres sans fond, comme des trous noirs qui aspirent tout espoir, toute vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien.

Je hurle.

Mais non, ça aussi j'en suis incapable. Ça aussi il me l'a pris.

 _Mes sœurs me tiennent au chaud, la plupart du temps, mais cette fois, ce n'est plus suffisant. L'hiver a tout recouvert et je devine le tapis de neige qui s'étend à perte de vue lorsque pendant un instant, il soulève le pan de la tente. Je tremble tout entier et je tente de me pelotonner davantage contre la plus grosse des chiennes qui me rabrouent dans un grognement._

 _L'atmosphère change brusquement et je m'assois aussitôt en baissant les yeux vers le sol, il arrive. L'instant d'après, il pénètre dans la tente et s'avance directement sur moi. Mes sœurs grondent, jalouse de l'attention qu'il me donne et mon cœur se gonfle de fierté alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la cage pour me laisser sortir._

 _-J'ai trouvé un endroit un peu plus approprié pour toi, dit-il en m'invitant à le suivre, mais lorsque je vois qu'il se dirige à l'extérieur de la tente, tout mon corps se crispe et je ne peux plus avancer._

 _Nous ne sommes jamais sortis de la tente auparavant._

 _-Doucement, viens-là, me dit-il et sa voix est empreinte d'une telle douceur que je le suis, tremblant de tout mon corps de froid et d'appréhension. Comme si elles partageaient mon sentiment, mes sœurs se mettent à gémir._

 _Le blanc de la neige m'éblouit et le froid me brûle les pieds. Je vois les nombreuses autres tentes et les roulottes des forains, mais, comme toujours, nulle trace des autres forains. Inutile de penser à poser une question sur ce sujet, la sole de mes pieds porte encore les marques de ma dernière insolence. Je le suis dans l'une des roulottes et je manque de perdre pied tant mes membres sont transis par le froid._

 _La roulotte est désespérément normale. Accueillante, même. Une chaufferette diffuse un vent chaud et je vois qu'une paillasse a été posée devant. Il m'invite à y prendre place d'un geste avant de lui-même s'assoir dans un fauteuil, comme si tout ceci était habituel. Précautionneusement, je prends place dans cette couche et je m'efforce de demeurer immobile, ne souhaitant pas attirer son attention, sachant ce que cela pourrait me coûter._

 _Au fur et à mesure que la chaleur revient dans mes membres, une sensation de brûlure et de picotement tout à la fois se répand à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, comme mille fourmis rouges plantant leurs mandibules dans ma chair. Puis la douleur diminue, devient un simple souvenir alors que la chaleur m'enveloppe comme une couverture._

 _-Viens ici, ordonne-t-il._

 _Évidemment. Tout ceci était trop beau. Je crains ce qu'il va exiger en retour, mais mon corps lui sait ce qu'il désire. Je m'agenouille devant lui._

 _-Sur le lit, dit-il et je sens un tremblement incontrôlable s'emparer de mon corps. Non._

 _Il s'est toujours contenté de ses quelques attouchements, uniquement sur mon corps, comme si lui ne se souciait pas de son propre désir, malgré le fait que je vois clairement à chaque fois qu'il est excité par ce qu'il me fait, mais il s'est toujours contenté de cela. Jusqu'à présent._

 _Je ne peux apprécier la douceur des draps contre mon corps nu ni le confort que procure le fait d'être couché sur un véritable matelas, chose qui m'a été dérobée depuis que je suis sien, tant mon corps est tendu. Contre toute attente, il se contente de se coucher près de moi et alors que je me dis qu'il va faire quelque chose, j'entends son souffle ralentir alors que le sommeil s'empare de lui. J'ai trop peur pour bouger et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment que mon corps, épuisé, finit par succomber lui aussi._

Lorsque je vois la route, je pousse un soupir victorieux. Je n'ai que quelques pas à faire pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt, ensuite, quelqu'un arrêtera peut-être pour me venir en aide, sinon, je pourrai toujours suivre la route à pied jusqu'à la prochaine ville. On ne devait pas être loin du centre-ville, la fête foraine s'installe toujours à proximité pour attirer le plus de gens possible.

J'y suis. Plus que quelques pas. J'y suis.

Et pourtant mon corps refuse d'obéir.

J'y suis. Je vois les phares d'une voiture qui approche. J'y suis.

Je m'active vers la chaussée recouverte d'une fine couche de neige. Je ne dois pas manquer ma chance. J'y suis. Les lumières de la voiture approchent. Les lumières…

 _Je vis dans la roulotte maintenant, il semblerait. Lorsqu'il s'absente, il attache mon collier à un anneau dans le mur et barre la porte. Je suis seul, mais je suis au chaud. Et je guette son retour. Mes sœurs ne sont plus là pour s'agiter autour de moi lorsqu'il approche, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elles pour savoir qu'il est là. Je le sais, tout simplement._

 _Un soir, il lit dans son fauteuil et moi je suis dans ma paillasse. Et je lui jette un regard à la dérobée, même si c'est interdit. Ses sourcils se froncent, il aboie mon nom. Je sens mon sang se figer dans mes veines et un tremblement me parcourir. Sans réfléchir, je me traîne à ses pieds, prêt à recevoir mon châtiment, espérant une clémence qui lui est inconnue. Un sanglot me traverse alors que je câline de mon visage son genou, le regard rivé sur le sol, tentant de me faire pardonner. Et je lèche son genou à travers le tissu de son pantalon à la recherche de réconfort._

 _Je sais qu'il va me punir. Je m'attends à ce qu'il prenne sa canne, mais il n'en fait rien. Et, contre toute attente, il se remet à lire, laissant parfois errer sa main dans mes cheveux ou sur mes épaules. J'appuie doucement ma tête contre sa cuisse. Il ne m'a pas puni._

 _Ce soir-là, il m'invite comme tous les soirs à partager sa couche, mais cette fois, il me tourne le dos et m'ignore. Habituellement, il joue un moment avec moi, mais pas ce soir. Je repense à la cage. À ces longs jours, ces semaines pendant lesquelles il a fait comme si je n'existais pas et je frissonne. Est-ce cela la punition de laquelle je croyais m'être épargnée. Je devrais apprécier qu'il m'ignore, qu'il délaisse mon corps, qu'enfin je n'ai plus à sentir ses mains dégoûtantes sur moi. Mais je crains davantage cette autre forme de torture. Je ne veux pas être seul avec moi-même, c'est trop difficile. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Non. Mon cœur s'emballe, je perds la tête. Non. Pitié. Non. Je ne pourrai pas!_

 _Désespéré, je me glisse jusqu'à lui et pose très doucement mon front contre son dos. Pendant un instant, il ne bouge pas, puis il se retourne vers moi et j'oublie de détourner les yeux, encore une fois. Ses prunelles noires m'avalent tout entier et j'ai la certitude que si elles se détournent de moi, je cesserai d'exister. Sans réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et scelle mon sort._

 _Il s'empare alors de moi et ravage ma bouche. Ce baiser n'a rien de romantique, c'est une forme de domination, il appuie, force sa langue dans ma bouche et je l'accueille avec soumission, dévotion. Il mord ma lèvre méchamment et le sang coule dans ma bouche, métallique, poisseux. Il lèche mes larmes dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elles s'étaient remises à couler, puis il mord ma joue, je glapis de douleur, il rit._

 _Ses mains courent sur mon corps, pincent ma peau, la griffent et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser des petits halètements au milieu de mes sanglots. Sans douceur, il empoigne mon sexe qui se dresse aussitôt, je gémis de douleur et de plaisir. Je sens sa propre excitation contre ma cuisse alors qu'il pousse son corps contre mon côté, l'instant d'après, il replie mon genou contre mon ventre et je sens sa main se diriger vers mon intimité, je me tends, mais il s'en fout._

 _Je serre les dents lorsqu'il fait glisser son doigt contre mon entrée et je vois un rictus étirer ses lèvres._

 _-Dis-moi que tu le veux._

 _Je sanglote de plus belle et sa main se resserre sur mon sexe._

 _-Dis-le-moi, répète-t-il dans un souffle._

 _Non. Non. Non._

 _Il fait alors pénétrer son doigt rapidement en moi et je crie de douleur._

 _-Insolent! Dis-le-moi! rugit-il en faisant aller et venir brutalement de doigt en moi alors que je me débats bien inutilement contre sa poigne._

 _Jamais je ne sortirai d'ici. Jamais je ne pourrai m'enfuir. Je comprends alors l'étendue de ces mots qu'il m'a dit, un jour : «Je suis le seul». Et je réalise qu'il n'y a que lui. Qu'il n'y a jamais eu que lui. Depuis l'instant où j'ai supplié dans ce chapiteau pour qu'il me regarde, depuis le tout début, il n'y a que lui. Il est le seul. Le seul. Le seul._

 _-Oui! je crie et je peine à reconnaître le son déchiré de ma propre voix._

 _Il arrête ses mouvements et se fond contre mon corps, posant ses lèvres contre les miennes._

 _-Oh… comme tu me fais plaisir, susurre-t-il et il glisse de nouveau son doigt en moi et je rechigne de nouveau. Non. Il avait dit… Il avait promis. Non._

 _-Chut… doucement, me dit-il en me cajolant, puis je pousse un halètement alors que son doigt semble avoir trouvé quelque chose en moi qui m'envoie une décharge de plaisir._

 _Il interrompt ses mouvements et je surprends mon corps et aller à la rencontre de son doigt de lui-même. Son souffle s'accélère et il pousse une sorte de grognement en ajoutant un deuxième doigt en moi, cette fois je me cambre sous ce toucher que je ne devrais pas aimer. J'ai envie de crier, de me débattre, de pleurer, mais je n'en fais rien._

 _Son sexe appuie fermement contre ma cuisse et je peux voir qu'il a envie de plus rien qu'à sa respiration précipitée._

 _-À genoux, comme une chienne, ordonne-t-il avec un rictus et j'obtempère en tremblant, me mettant à quatre pattes devant lui, offert. Je n'ai plus honte. Sans son regard sur moi, je risque de mourir, de disparaître et de toute manière, je ne suis plus rien._

 _Il appuie son sexe contre mon entrée et je gémis. Mais plutôt que de me pénétrer, il le fait glisser contre mon intimité et entre mes cuisses qu'il maintient fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre. À chaque poussée, je sens son érection frotter contre mon anus, s'y attardant parfois, mais sans jamais le pénétrer._

 _Je me mets alors à gémir contre mon gré, me tortillant alors que cette torture se poursuit. Je me mets à pleurer sans retenue devant cette insoutenable émotion qui me déchire, devant la réalisation qu'en cet instant, il n'y a rien que je désire davantage que de sentir le sexe de mon pire ennemi, de mon tortionnaire, glisser au plus profond de moi. Mon âme brûle et la douleur est telle que je suis prêt de défaillir._

 _Il devine sans doute mes pensées et, encore une fois, il rit de moi._

 _Je sens alors son sexe se positionner à mon entrée et appuyer, mais sans jamais la pénétrer tandis que je bouge les hanches pour tenter de le faire entrer en moi, il me retient en riant et tandis qu'il éjacule sur mon intimité, je crie de détresse. Sans douceur, il utilise rapidement ses doigts pour faire entrer sa semence en moi. Je me sens sale et j'ai envie de vomir._

 _-Bon garçon, murmure-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux devenus humides et il se retourne dos à moi, me laissant au bord du gouffre._

 _Je vois alors la porte qu'il a omis de fermer à clé. Et j'attends._

Les phares approchent, la voiture va bientôt me voir et soudain je tourne la tête vers la forêt, complice de ma fugue, ultime témoin. Elle pourra garder un secret, nous sommes proches désormais. Au dernier moment je me dissimule derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Et plus l'ombre d'un doute ne subsiste en moi désormais.

Je dois y retourner.

Le retrouver.

Me faire pardonner.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Un défi donné par une amie de faire un cross over GoT et Harry Potter mettant en scène un slash bdsm Ramsay Bolton/Draco Malfoy... Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis à 71% à l'aise avec ce récit.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


End file.
